


Shut Your Mind Off (Let Your Heart Breathe)

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Get set to get w e t, Kim is having a Gay Panic, Like I'm not kidding this is all smut, Smut, So please don't read it by your pastor's wife because it's gay and it's sex, This is the longest smut I've ever written, Trini is there to help, pink lemonade - Freeform, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: In a room full of people, Kim will always find Trini.ORKim doesn't understand how gay her feelings are for Trini until they're drunk at a party together.(I originally posted this on my wattpad but since Day 3 of Trimberly Week is Smut I figured y'all nasties could have this here too)





	Shut Your Mind Off (Let Your Heart Breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> The title from this fic comes from the song Don't Leave by Snakehips which is kind of a sad song but like it fits the smut really well? So yeah?

Kim doesn't understand it.

The party is in full swing, people everywhere getting drunk and dancing and everyone just looks so happy and carefree. Thanks to the bond the Rangers share through the morphing grid, she knows the only people that she genuinely cares about are safe, but that doesn't stop her eyes from locating Trini in the crowd.

She doesn't get it, why she subconsciously always looks for Trini. It's like her mind is constantly on the yellow ranger and she can't shut it off. It bugs her sometimes, most times she finds it endearing that the shortest ranger is always at the forefront of her mind, but right now it's completely ridiculous.

The Rangers came to this party to let loose, to celebrate having not died yet since they became the Power Rangers, especially after the whole Rita ordeal. And to be quite honest, Kim was pretty sure there was an unspoken agreement between that they were all trying to get laid.

So while Kim is supposed to be searching the crowd for a man worthy of her body and her time, her eyes are trained on Trini.

And she has no idea why.

Kim is sat on the couch in the living room, where everyone is congregated to dance and enjoy themselves, sipping (chugging) her drink while she keeps her eyes on Trini.

And Kim might not be as good with her words as Billy, but even the pink ranger knows that Trini is absolutely ethereal.

In the dim room, with the occasional sweep of the blue and purple lights, Trini is at the center of the dance floor, letting the beat of the song that's playing flow through her body like the blood in her veins, moving so naturally that Kim is nearly convinced that she isn't real. A thin sheen of sweat coats her skin, reflecting the lights when they pass over her, and a wide smile is plastered on her face as she throws her head back. Kim nearly crushes the cup in her hand as she watches Trini dance, realizing that in a room full of people, she would always find Trini.

Downing the rest of her second (fifth) drink, she throws the now empty cup onto the floor and marches her way towards Trini, with literally no plan of action in mind. She's just inexplicably drawn to the shorter ranger and she can't deny that pull with all of the alcohol she's consumed in her system.

"Princess!" Trini yells excitedly, grasping onto Kim's wrist and pulling her into her personal space. Trini is considerably more drunk because of her intolerance to alcohol (they're equally as drunk), and it shows in her open and carefree attitude. The once stoic and angry Trini "I'm a badass, I swear" Gomez was now reduced to a pile of smiles and giggles and pure joy that no one could resist her, not even Kimberly Hart.

"Dance with me," Trini hums into her ear as best as she can over the music, that same smile never leaving her face as her and Kim begin to lose themselves together. The pink ranger feels her heart rate pick up when she realizes she's losing herself more in Trini than she is in the music.

A body bumps into Kim and suddenly she's losing her balance and stumbling forward until a hand around her waist catches her and Trini is looking up at her with a happy yet soft smile before whispering, "I've got you."

**(Listen to Don't Leave by Snakehips feat. MØ)**

Kim smiles gratefully (despite the pounding in her chest) and goes to move away for the sake of her sanity, but then the song changes to a more relaxed vibe compared to the jumpy club music they had been listening to and Trini's grip on Kim's waist tightens and Kim is thinking 'oh god this can't be happening'.

Because soon their bodies are slotted together so that they each have a thigh pressed between each other's legs and Trini starts by using her grip on Kim's waist to sway her own hips side to side to the tap of the hi-hat while she shuts her eyes and lets herself feel the music in her chest and Kim is almost positive she's going to suffocate and the chorus comes and-

Holy shit Trini Gomez is _grinding_ against her.

Kim barely manages to stifle a moan as Trini's leg presses against the apex of her thighs and their bodies press impossibly closer as they keep up this rhythm. This constant push and pull, give and take, of need and desire. Kim is grasping at Trini's clothes (which are barely there, she might add), trying to keep her close and the alcohol is clouding her mind as she listens to the song as it says " _Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe._ "

Kim contemplates it, letting her wanton desire for the yellow ranger consume her in a blazing fire. The look on Trini's face tells Kim that she wouldn't mind, a ghost of a smile on her lips as her arms relocate around Kim's neck, and the taller girl automatically let's her hands fall to Trini's waist. They keep up the motions of their hips as Trini pulls Kim down slightly, their foreheads making contact and their hot breath mingling in the minimal space between them, and Kim decides it's okay to let her heart breathe.

"Whatchu lookin' at, Princess?" Trini smirks up at Kim and the lights sparkle in Trini's eyes and they're almost hypnotizing Kim and she feels herself drowning in chocolate pools and an emotion she doesn't fully understand.

"Nothing special," Kim quips, but the smile on Trini's face grows until she's throwing her head back in laughter and Kim's heart is twenty times lighter with every jubilant sound that passes from the shorter girl's lips.

"Way to make a girl feel special, Kimmy," Trini rolls her eyes, but the smile on her lips gives her away and she's so bright and beautiful Kim thinks she could rival the sun.

Right as Kim is going to say something equally as snarky, Trini purposefully rolls her hips into the taller ranger's and Kim is gasping to keep her composure and her head is falling onto Trini's shoulder and Trini is laughing into her ear and despite the burn in the bottom of her belly she feels her stomach flutter with butterflies at the sound.

They don't talk for a minute, opting for the movement of their bodies to say what words they couldn't manage. Because despite the liquid courage, Kim still feels the fear creeping around her chest and tightening its grip around her heart and Kim almost stops this dance (both physically and emotionally) and leaves until Trini leans up to her ear and whispers, "I've got you," once again and Kim somehow knows she doesn't mean physically.

As Trini pulls back and her eyes meet the taller ranger's, she's convinced she can see galaxies swimming in them. Kim is jealous of whoever Trini will aim that look at in the future until the slightly upturn of Trini's lips catches Kim's attention and it hits her.

Trini is aiming this look at her.

And _all_ caution goes out the window.

With a hesitant look in Trini's eyes, the shortest ranger gives a small nod, and Kim is completely hyperfocused on the girl in front of her. The sounds of screaming adolescence and the synth tones of the music fade into the background and Kim is leaning in and Trini's eyes are fluttering shut as she leans in to meet Kim halfway and-

Kim swears she sees the galaxies that were harbored within Trini's eyes behind her own eyelids when their lips touch.

Everything around them fades to nothingness, unimportant to the fire burning inside the taller ranger. Their lips are hesitant at first, seeming to both sober up the girls and intoxicate them even more at the same time. Trini is the first to move her lips, Kim eagerly reciprocating. Push and pull, give and take.

Need and desire.

Need takes over first, Kim desperately grasping at Trini's hips in a way that she knows will leave angry red crescent divots into her skin as she tries to pull her impossibly closer. Trini continues to roll her hips against Kim's and curse those Latina genetics because Kim can feel herself crumbling against Trini's thigh.

The taller ranger goes to pull back, to gasp for air to fill her screaming lungs, when Trini's tongue invades her mouth, and every ounce of oxygen she has ever inhaled in her life doesn't matter because the moan that passes through Kim's lips leaves her absolutely breathless.

Their tongues dance like their bodies do; melding together, a perfect balance of lead and follow. The world around them is completely forgotten, and Kim doesn't try to hold back the moan that Trini immediately swallows like it's the water she needs to live.

"Kim," Trini whispers into her mouth, shaky and desperate, and Kim feels her knees buckle at the sound and wants to make Trini make more of those sounds because she's sure she'll die right here and if her needy whimpers were the last thing she ever heard she would die happy.

"Kim _please_ ," Trini gasps into her mouth, and Kim doesn't realize until now that her right hand has migrated to Trini's chest and she's grasping at the shorter ranger's breast with such blatant desire, such need, that Kim knows if she doesn't make Trini topple over the edge herself tonight she'll go absolutely insane.

She keeps groping, the sounds tumbling past Trini's lips and into her own mouth making her absolutely _insatiable_ , and they're nearly dry humping on the floor surrounded by people, but Kim can't bring herself to care.

"Kim please I-" Trini gasps, a high pitched moan cutting through her words as Kim pinches a stiff nipple through the yellow ranger's bra. "I need you, _now_."

The rasp in her voice from the desire coursing through her veins, the swell of her lips from the rough pressure of Kim's own, the heaving of her chest as she tries to catch her breath, the glimmer in her now nearly black eyes as she stares up at the taller ranger, all combined they nearly break Kim. Trini is an absolute marvel and Kim cannot believe the yellow ranger wants _her_.

Nodding fervently, Kim captures her lips in another passionate kiss, the desperation in their bodies causing them to clash teeth and tongue, but neither could possibly care. "Mine or your?" Kim hears herself say and she can't believe this is happening and that Trini's lips are on hers and Trini's body is in her arms and will soon be-

"Yours," Trini breathes out, and Kim is pulling Trini by the wrist out of the house party and onto the street. The fresh air helps to sober them up slightly, and for a moment she is scared that Trini will realize that she's with Kimberly Hart and she won't want to do this. A fleeing thought crosses her mind that she's never been with a girl before and that she didn't even _know_ she liked girls like this, but she knows she's into _Trini_ like this and that thought alone calms down the impending identity crisis she is on the brink of having.

A gentle squeeze to her left hand reminds her that she's standing in the street with Trini, and she looks over to see the shorter ranger smiling up at her gently, and Kim knows that in that smile she is saying 'it's okay if you're not ready'.

Instead of a verbal approach, Kim leans down and captures Trini's lips once again, and the soft feel of pliant lips against her own reassures her that _yes_ , this is what she wants.

Pulling back slowly, Kim flashes the smaller girl a smile, and they run towards the pink ranger's house.

-

The house is dark, the kind of dark that used to terrify Kim as a kid, knowing that her parents weren't home to scare away the monsters she was once afraid of. But today, the dark is comforting, welcoming even, as the two girls drunkenly stumble into the house in a fit of giggles that has Kim nearly pissing herself.

As the front door is shut, the previous desire that they shared at the party returns tenfold, and Kim visibly shudders at the near predatory look in Trini's eyes. Slowly, Trini steps towards her, pushing Kim backwards, like a tiger cornering it's prey. 'Fitting', Kim thinks with a quiet laugh, and suddenly her back is hitting the door behind her and Trini's arms are on either side of her body and holy _shit_ Kim had to have been blessed by God himself to be able to have Trini in front of her like this.

"You're a tease, you know that Hart?" Trini says as she leans closer to Kim's face, her voice low and husky.

"How so, Gomez?" Kim teases, despite the anticipation running through her veins.

"Well.." Trini trails off with a smirk, her head lowering and _oh-_

Her lips are even softer against the skin of Kim's neck.

Kim keens against her, her hips raising off of the door towards Trini and the shorter ranger grasps at her waist to pull her closer, leaning her weight against Kim as she lavishes at her neck. Nips and sucks and bites and thank _god_ Kim's parents aren't home because she is moaning so loudly that her moans are reverberating off of the walls of the empty house.

"Trin- _shit_ ," Kim gasps at a particularly harsh bite to her pulse point, a sigh escaping her lips immediately after as Trini soothes the skin she had just assaulted with her tongue.

"Upstairs. _Now_ ," Kim pants and Trini taps Kim's thigh in a way that's meant to say 'jump' and Kim leaps into her arms. It's a little funny, the shorter girl carrying the taller girl up the stairs, but even before they gained super strength the yellow ranger was fit, so having Trini carry her up the stairs in her arms while their lips stay locked in a battle for dominance is nothing short of sexy to Kim.

She yelps slightly as she's thrown into the air, only to land softly on her mattress, the thick covers and pillows cushioning her fall. Trini crawls up the bed towards her, and even in the darkness Kim can see just how dark her eyes are with lust and she can feel the fire between her legs grow hotter with every passing second. Except when the shorter girl reaches her, she softens almost immediately.

"I never thought this would happen," she mumbles, her thumb just barely grazing the skin of Kim's jawline, her eyes slowly roaming the taller girl's face as she seemingly drinks in the moment.

"Getting laid?" Kim tries to joke, but it comes out as more of a breathy question than a teasing one. Trini shakes her head, the tips of her hair tickling Kim's skin and a small smile creeps onto her face and Kim wonders how she ended up with a literal angel like Trini Gomez in her life.

"I mean _this_. Here, with _you_ ," Trini admits shyly and Kim feels all of her nerve endings spark because Trini basically just said that she's been thinking about the two of them having sex and Kim is still kind of drunk but she works on autopilot as she grabs the back of Trini's neck and pulls her down towards her so that she can connect their lips because Kim is sure she'll die if she goes too long without those lips again.

Trini's response is a near animalistic groan as she presses her body weight against Kim's, grinding her hips down to meet Kim's once again and Kim doesn't even try to hold in her moans anymore because she feels like she's burning _everywhere_ and she feels Trini everywhere and yet she still needs _more_.

Clothes are suddenly too much, and Kim is grasping at the hem of Trini's yellow crop top and pulling it upwards, and before she can get it over her head she stops at the sight of Trini's breasts trapped in this undeniably sexy bra, the contrast of the black lace against her tan skin making Kim's mouth water and her brain short circuit.

"You just gonna stare, Princess?" Trini challenges with a smirk, and Kim _knows_ that the shorter ranger knows the effect she has on her. While she attempts to swallow the thoughts that are screaming at her to take one of those breasts into her mouth, she pulls Trini's shirt over her head gently, trying to calm down the pounding in chest.

Her attempt ultimately fails as she drinks in the sight of a fully shirtless Trini.

Trini seems to understand Kim's awe, and lets her take her time admiring and doesn't rush her and Kim appreciates that more than the girl in front of her would ever know. Kim's hands find their way to golden skin, fingers gently tracing the outline of Trini's abdominal muscles and she admires the way they twitch underneath her touch, anticipating her next move. Letting her hand come into full contact with hot skin, Kim maps the curves of Trini's waist, taking in the feeling of soft skin underneath her palms. She looks up, nearly moaning at the look on Trini's face. She's watching her, with this look on her face that's somewhere in between wanting to pounce Kim and wanting to take her time and treasure this moment with her.

The latter surprisingly takes precedent, and Trini is slowly prompting Kim to sit up so that she can take off her shirt as well and-

"Oh my god," Trini breathes out as the taller ranger falls back down onto the bed, because Kim is wearing a white lace bra that contrasts against her perfect skin and Kim can physically see Trini's eyes turn almost black as she observes.

"You just gonna stare, Princess?" Kim echoes Trini's earlier comment with a smirk. A smirk that is wiped clean off when Trini nearly _growls_ and leans down to capture Kim's lips in a desperate kiss, biting down on her bottom lip and claiming Kim as her own.

Not that Kim minds.

Trini's lips have made their way back to her neck and Kim arches her back into the girl, Trini's hand sliding underneath her and grasping at the small of her back to pull her flush against her hips while she devours Kim's neck. Kim relocates her left hand to the back of Trini's neck, pulling her in closer, deeper, while her right hand fists the sheets so hard she's sure she'll rip them.

Suddenly, Trini's moving downward, her lips reaching Kim's collar bone and she's taking her time mapping out each dip and contour of Kim's skin and Kim is sure she's on _fire_. Trini looks up at Kim, and they make eye contact as Trini literally _drags_ her lips across the taller ranger's skin as she makes her way down to Kim's chest and with an insane amount of dexterity that Kim didn't even _know_ Trini had, her bra is unclasped and-

Holy shit Trini's mouth is on her nipple.

The surprised gasp that leaves Kim's mouth turns into a needy growl, her hand that was behind Trini's neck finding salvation in her ombré locks and she can't help herself as she pulls the hair threaded between her fingers while experiencing this new pleasure and-

Trini lets this little whimper pass her lips and Kim is so in awe of the sound that she stops focusing on the mouth lavishing her breasts and concentrates on how to get that sound out of Trini's mouth again.

So she tugs at her hair again, experimentally, and Trini's mouth stops what it's doing as she buries her face against Kim's chest to let out a strangled moan and Kim's center is nearly throbbing with how much she needs Trini.

"Don't do that," Trini says weakly, and Kim doesn't even need the ranger bond to know that she's lying. When the shorter ranger looks up at her, a hint of a challenge in her eyes, Kim smirks as she tugs again, _hard_.

" _Kim _," Trini moans, loud and throaty, and Kim has never sat up faster in her life as she moved to capture Trini's lips in a desperate kiss. Trini's nimble fingers find Kim's nipple, already stiff from the stimulation of Trini's teeth and tongue, and Kim is trying to speak but it's coming out as incoherent garble and she can't find it in herself to care.__

__"Tr-Trin," Kim finally manages to get out between moans, and Trini immediately attacks her neck once again, humming in acknowledgement. "Trin I need you. I- _oh god-_ "_ _

__"Say please," Trini teases as her teeth graze Kim's earlobe and the action makes Kim whine and then Trini bites down gently and she feels her spine tingle and her heart pounding._ _

__" _Please!_ Oh god please Trini _please!_ "_ _

__Kim can hear how desperate she sounds but she's positive that if Trini doesn't touch her where she needs it the most she will burn up in a fiery inferno of sexual frustration. Trini chuckles lowly in her ear and makes quick work of the button on Kim's sinfully short shorts. She pulls back for a moment, and Kim is about to complain that she needs to hurry up, but the soft look on Trini's face stops her._ _

__"You sure?" Trini asks and despite how turned on she is, Kim's heart melts at the genuine care and concern Trini has for her in the moment. So she nods eagerly, and lifts her hips so Trini can remove her shorts and underwear._ _

__"You too," Kim says, "you're wearing too much."_ _

__Trini gives her this smirk, and Kim laughs at it for a moment, before she's choking on her own spit because Trini Gomez is standing beside the bed completely naked and Kim doesn't even remember standing up next to her but all she knows is she needs to _feel_ Trini right now._ _

__She leans down, capturing Trini's lips slowly, and they both moan loudly at the first touch of bare skin to bare skin. The fire is back, and Trini is pushing her back onto the bed and clambering on top of her and Kim moans disturbingly loud because she can _feel_ the heat between Trini's legs on her lower abdomen and she can feel how _wet_ she is and the fact that she's wet because of _her_ turns Kim on impossibly more than before._ _

__They resume kissing, with the same push and pull, give and take, need and desire, and just like on the dance floor Trini grinds her hips down onto Kim and Kim is sure she's in heaven when she feels Trini's slick heat against her abdomen and hears the high pitched moan leave Trini's lips and she decides that she wants to hear that sound for as long as humanly possible._ _

__"Oh god- _Kim_ I-" Trini tries speaking, but the pleasure she's feeling is making it hard for her to speak, and Kim is sure her blood is made of lava right now because she's never felt so _hot_._ _

__She's also never been with a girl like this before, so there's that._ _

__The single thought seems to hit Kim like a brick, because her hands on Trini's hips still and her eyes widen slightly. Trini feels her hesitation, and stops everything she's doing to look at Kim._ _

__"Hey, it's okay, I've got you. Tell me what's up," Trini says and she keeps melting Kim's heart with how much she cares about how she feels and Kim smiles gratefully at Trini before the fear settles in again._ _

__"I've uh.. I've never been with a girl.. _intimately_.. before," Kim admits, and despite the concerned look in her eyes, Trini smirks slightly._ _

__"So what I'm hearing.. is that I'm just too much to resist," Trini says teasingly and Kim is suddenly laughing at how dorky she is and that must have been Trini's plan because Kim feels much more relaxed now._ _

__"But in all seriousness Kimmy, if you feel uncomfortable, _please_ tell me and I will stop immediately," Trini says and Kim nods, urging her to continue._ _

__"Don't think about it," Trini says quietly, and Kim feels her hands roaming her body and her brain is so short circuited she doesn't even think she _can_ think._ _

__"Just.. feel," Trini says after a pause, her right hand sweeping across the skin of Kim's abs down to her her hip, grasping slightly. Kim keens into her touch and continues staring into Trini's dark eyes for comfort, but with what her hands are doing their eye contact is incredibly erotic._ _

__"Feel," Trini repeats, her fingers grazing the skin on Kim's inner thigh right above her knee, moving upwards at a pace that causes goosebumps to appear in her wake and Kim is sure it's going to make her die young._ _

__The taller ranger is breathing erratically when she feels Trini's fingers reach the top of her inner thigh, her fingers a breath away from where she needs her the most, and Kim is rocking her hips in a desperate search for friction because Trini is so _close_ and she _needs_ her._ _

__Trini leans down, her lips grazing the shell of Kim's ear, and Kim is holding her breath in anticipation as Trini whispers, " _Feel._ "_ _

__Before she even finishes uttering the word, Kim feels Trini's finger glide up her slick folds and _oh god_ Kim didn't think anything could feel this _good.__ _

__" _Trin_ ," Kim's voice comes out high pitched and cracked as Trini takes her time exploring what makes Kim whine and what makes Kim-_ _

__A particularly harsh flick to her clit has Kim gasping, a _scream_ of a moan tearing through her chest._ _

__" _Fuck_ , like that," she groans as her hips rock against Trini's finger, and she can hear Trini breathing heavily in her ear and the idea that Trini is getting turned on just from touching Kim has the pink ranger going _insane.__ _

__"I've got you," Trini murmurs in her ear as her finger glides downward and presses into Kim's entrance and Kim's mouth hangs open in a silent scream. Trini is _inside_ of Kim and Kim can't believe she thought she might not have want this._ _

__The feeling is something Kim can't begin to describe. She can feel Trini's fingers working inside her, and her fingers are cold but god do they fuel Kim's fire tenfold._ _

__She can feel it, the inferno building in her lower stomach. She can hear Trini panting in her ear and Kim is going to die of sensory overload at this pace, so she prompts Trini for _more_._ _

__Trini obliges immediately, pressing a second finger inside and Kim clenches around them greedily but then her fingers _curl_ and the sound that leaves Kim's throat is strangled and needy because Trini is coaxing her dangerously close to the edge and she's biting at Kim's neck harshly again. Before she can realize it Trini's thumb is pressing against her clit and Kim is chanting Trini's name along with a slew of curse words because the inferno is unbearably close to exploding and-_ _

__"I've got you, Kim. Come for me."_ _

__She doesn't have to tell Kim twice._ _

__With a scream of Trini's name, Kim is thrown over the edge. Every cuss she knows and a few new ones fly from her mouth and Trini's fingers are still working inside her and she doesn't think she can take anymore of this white hot pleasure coursing through her veins but Trini's fingers curl again and her thumb presses harder into Kim's clit and the white hot heat is coursing through her body again and the edges of her vision are turning black and she has to physically push Trini's hand away or else she _will_ pass out._ _

__"Trin Trin stop," Kim chants breathlessly, and Trini pulls away immediately._ _

__"Shit, did I hurt you?" Trini asks and Kim's heart melts again because there's no way that Trini could fuck her like _that_ them be such a cute, caring bean immediately after._ _

__"No, god no," Kim laughs. "Holy shit I feel like I'm flying."_ _

__"Did you take some drugs that I'm unaware of?" Trini jokes with a smirk on her face and Kim shakes her head with a smile before pulling Trini down so that she could kiss her lips again because her lips are Kim's drug and she's addicted to the feel and if she goes too long without them she's afraid she'll crumble into dust._ _

__"No drugs, just you," Kim mumbles against her lips, and Trini kisses her passionately at the admission, and Kim is gasping into her mouth and Trini is deepening the kiss and Kim feels an unusual burst of stamina rush through her body as she flips them over, now sitting on top of the yellow ranger._ _

__"My turn," Kim husks out and leans down to kiss Trini's neck like she had kissed Kim's and the uninhibited moan that leaves Trini's mouth has Kim weak in the knees._ _

__"Kim I- oh _shit_ , Kim I won't last long," Trini pants but Kim is having none of it. She moves her lips down Trini's body because she can't get the thought of Trini's nipple in her mouth out of her head so she desperately fulfills her own desires._ _

__The sounds that leave Trini's mouth when she nibbles on her nipple definitely aren't apart of Kim's desires. That would be absolutely _absurd.__ _

__Kim doesn't have a clue as to what she's doing, so she just goes off of what Trini had done to her and focuses every fiber of her being on how Trini feels and how to make her feel as good as she made Kim feel. Trini's hand is tangled in her short locks and she knows why Trini was moaning at the sensation earlier because the dominance it exudes is so undeniably _hot_ that Kim is moaning against Trini's abdomen._ _

__"Kim _please_ ," Trini begs as she pushes Kim's head lower, and Kim can't help but comply. She knows she wants to make Trini fall apart like she just had, so she has no qualms with doing as she asks._ _

__The first touch of her tongue to Trini's center has her thinking three things._ _

__One, the taste on her tongue is so undeniably _Trini_ that it has Kim's head spinning. Two, the strangled gasp turned high pitched moan that escapes Trini's lips has Kim physically holding herself back from devouring the shorter ranger because it's such a heavenly sound to Kim's ears that she wants to commit several sins to hear it again._ _

__Three, she can feel it too. Trini's buildup. She's so hyper-focused on making Trini feel good that she could feel what she was feeling through their bond._ _

__Normally, when this kind of thing happened with the Rangers, they could feel another ranger's fear gripping in their own chest or another ranger's anger clouding their own head when they were trying to find each other in battle, but only vaguely. Or even just trying to find each other in a crowd, they could vaguely feel what the other ranger was feeling._ _

___This_ , however, this is different._ _

__This isn't a vague idea of the pleasure Trini is feeling. This is full blown exposure._ _

__Kim is so connected to Trini in this moment that she can feel the heat in Trini's core in her own. She can feel how the fire in Trini grows with every stroke of Kim's tongue. She can feel the sharp pain and pleasure in Trini's chest when Kim's fingers pinch her nipple._ _

__And Kim is _loving_ it._ _

__"Just like that- _fuck, más fuerte por favor_ ," Trini gasps, her hips canting up against Kim's tongue and Kim is _reeling_ because Trini moaning in Spanish is making Kim more turned on than she's ever been before and Trini is riding her face and Kim can _feel_ it._ _

__Kim presses two fingers into Trini's entrance and moans against her clit because the feeling of Trini's muscles clenching around her fingers is incredibly hot and Kim can feel how much it's turning Trini on and Kim is sure that at this pace she's going to come _with_ Trini._ _

__Turns out she's right, because that white hot heat is coursing through her body once again and her limbs are twitching with Trini's and her muscles are clenching around nothing and she's moaning into Trini's center while the shorter ranger is screaming Kim's name and a plethora of Spanish expletives that elongate Kim's pleasure until she physically cannot move anymore._ _

__They both collapse into the best, absolutely spent from the pleasure that drained their stamina._ _

__"Did you.. did you just come _again?_ " Trini asks between gasps for breath._ _

__"Apparently the ranger bond is good for more than just checking on each other," Kim laughs breathlessly, and Trini is laughing with her and she can't help it when her heart flutters at the sound._ _

__Standing up on wobbly legs, Kim bends over slowly to grab at her shirt, and she can feel Trini's stare on her bare body. Turning to give her a coy smile, her attempt at playful teasing falters when she sees the vulnerable look in Trini's eyes._ _

__"Don't leave," Trini nearly whispers, and Kim can't stop the way her eyes roll as she throws her shirt on, tossing Trini her own shirt as well. It's not until she sees the blob of pink hit Trini in the face that she realizes she's wearing Trini's shirt. Shrugging (because why would she care that she's in Trini's clothes, she was just inside of Trini), she wobbles over to the bed and flops into Trini's personal space, wrapping her arms around her still bare waist._ _

__"I'm not going anywhere, you goof," Kim murmurs into the crook of Trini's neck, and she can feel the girl beneath her chuckle before she can hear it._ _

__"Did you want me to put this shirt on?" Trini asks, and Kim can hear the smirk in her voice and she can't bring herself to care as she snuggles closer into Trini._ _

__"I don't give a flying fuck," Kim sighs._ _

__"We're either both naked or both wearing a shirt, so make up your damn mind," Trini jokes, and Kim looks up at her to glare at her playfully before sitting up and throwing the shirt she had just put on onto the floor. She looks back at Trini, raising her hands as though to say 'are you happy now?', but the stunned look on Trini's face as her eyes roam Kim's bare chest once again gives the taller ranger enough satisfaction._ _

__They cuddle until sleep takes them and Kim can't think of a better end to a perfect night. Naked, postcoital, in Trini's arms, the sound of Trini's breathing lulling her to sleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on wattpad @ fawxhawk21 if you wanna read more awfully gay things!


End file.
